1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flashlight that is designed for secure, easy use and stowage, especially under stressful conditions (for example, in combat or while SCUBA diving) during which the user of the flashlight requires a high level of situational awareness and must be able to hold a flashlight securely and efficiently without diverting much attention to its operation.
The invention further relates a flashlight having an enlarged tail section, a similarly enlarged head, and a high-friction surface, such that the flashlight is easily and securely held and operated with one hand without distraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowhere in the prior art is described a combat-oriented, focusable flashlight with the enlarged head and enlarged tail section of the present invention.
Matthews, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,932 claims a flashlight and method of use, the flashlight geared to combat, law enforcement, and similar stressful situations. The flashlight claims a tail-end switch that extends from the tail section. It claims a central tubular section holding the batteries (“battery barrel”) that has a reduced-diameter portion and a retention shoulder spaced from the tail section. It claims an adjustable elastomeric ring around the reduced portion, said ring held in place by the retention shoulder, and said ring allowing for easy grasp and use with two adjacent fingers of the user's hand, as with a hypodermic syringe.
Unlike the Matthews patent, the present invention does not claim a flashlight body with a reduced-diameter portion of the battery barrel, but a body diameter that stays the same from head to tail. This uniform body diameter allows for increased body strength, and allows for simplification of any mechanism design to grip the flashlight body in order to attach it, for example, to a firearm, both being benefits over the prior art.
In addition, Matthews claims that the position of its separate “retention element” is adjustable by removable spacer elements. Such adjustability, with or without spacer elements, is not part of this invention, nor is it necessary.
Unlike prior flashlights, which often emphasize a separate retention element such as an elastomeric ring projecting from a portion of the flashlight, the present invention does not possess an external elastomeric ring, because the enlarged tail section eliminates the need for such a separate element. Furthermore, unlike soft and moveable ring elements, the enlarged tail section of the present invention provides a rigid, immovable element that prevents slippage of the hand gripping the flashlight.
Cheng et.al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,236 describes a flashlight with a rotatable ring, which can turn the flashlight on and off, and also focus the flashlight, when said ring is rotated or turned.
This present invention differs from Cheng in that the internal focus ring is not mechanically linked to the flashlight's on and off switch. Furthermore, unlike the prior art, the present invention's internal focus ring is specifically designed to be impossible to move once the flashlight's component parts are assembled.
Chin-Hsiang in U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,575 depicts a flashlight that can be turned on and focused by rotating the head. Unlike Chin-Hsiang, the present invention has a push button tail-end switch to turn on the flashlight. Furthermore, unlike Chin-Hsiang, the light beam of the present invention is adjusted by taking off the flashlight head and turning the internal focus ring so as to position the bulb either towards or away from the focal point of the reflector in order to produce either a broad or narrow beam.